


(Un)focuse(d).

by Idjit_01



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Parker Lives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, More Hurt Than Comfort, Panic Attacks, Precious Peter Parker, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: After the spider bite, Peter Parker gives himself to Spider-Man and neglects his own civil life.So he is confronted by Aunt May and Uncle Ben about it.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Kudos: 13





	(Un)focuse(d).

Peter Parker has always been the kid who knew all the answers, the kid who had fun pretending to be a Jedi and who could make computers out of garbage.

He also was the poor kid without parents, the target to both bullies and allergies.

So when he came back from a school trip to Oscorp and he didn't feel so good, he didn't think anything about it. He locked himself in his room with his asthma inhaler and some painkillers and waited for it to pass. He knew if it was more serious Aunt May would get him through it and sincerely, he had gone through so many flus and migraines he was sure his body could handle anything.

When he woke the next morning, though, he started to wonder. Because yeah, he had had watering and itchy eyes before (allergies), but he had never been able to suddenly see well without his glasses. He had lost his ability to focus enough to really hear anything, but he had never been able to listen to the pipe leaking in his neighbor's bathroom two blocks away. His hands had been sweaty and slippery before, but they had never gotten stuck on anything _and_ everything he even hovered his fingers over.

Nevertheless, he didn't have a fever nor he was vomiting so he really didn't have a reason to skip school. 

After a few hours he got used to his enhanced senses, to not let his instincts run free so no one would know his secret and the pain of the constant oversensitivity from the too-bright-lights and the too-loud-everything and the too-smelly-bodies-and-garbage-and-cleaning-products around him.

So when he didn't need his asthma inhaler and gym felt like a walk through the park, he celebrated it.

When he was able to dodge Flash and everyone who displayed their manhood by hurting him, he felt like flying.

Immediately he knew he had to used his powers for good, he had to follow the steps of his heroes and save anyone who needed it.

That's why the first time he lost, it took him by surprise. Yes, he had given away the criminals to the police. Yes, he had saved the bank from being assaulted and money from being stealed. But it was too late. When he had swinged into the scene he had been too sloppy and while he took away their guns he missed the woman who slid a knife over the security guards throat. Yes, he stopped the criminals to get what they wanted but he basically killed the body guard by being too slow, too dumb, not good enough. 

So he worked harder and he tried to make up for it. He avoided sleep to trap murderers, avoided homework to save kids and avoided his family to stop rapists.

So when he got home one night after an exhausting night and Aunt May and Uncle Ben where waiting there, concern all over their faces, brows furrowed, sad eyes, bags under their eyes, Peter felt like he had it coming.

"Petey, come here. Please, sit with us." May said, command barely disguised in her voice.

He fidgeted with his backpack and looked longingly towards his room. He just wanted to shower and sleep. Nevertheless, he sat on the edge of the dining room's chair, ready to bolt and tried to figure out what was going to happen by his family's faces.

"We got a call from school today." Ben continued, voice grave and low. "They said you've been skipping school. That you don't do your homework anymore and that your GPA is dropping."

Peter felt himself squirming in his seat. Queens _needed_ him. He was useful now. He needed to help.

"You know you can talk to us, right?" Mary murmured soothingly, caressing his trembling hand.

Peter felt his heart beating loudly inside his head. He was almost sure they could also hear it. _They didn't understand. They couldn't understand. They wouldn't understand._

"I..." He tried to say, voice trembling, a shallow whisper against the noise of the blood pumping against his ears. "It..."

May squinted her eyes, noticing Peter's unease worringly.

"Peter?" Ben asked, voice escalating quickly. "Peter?"

Peter tried to draw a quick breath, everything unfocusing quickly before his eyes. 

He had failed. He had failed Queens —people kept dying and hurting despite his efforts, he wasn't good enough— and it wasn't even worth it as he disappointed and worried the people he cared most about. He had lost his parents and now he would lose them too and he would end up all alone allalone allaloneallaloneallalone–

A pair of hands fell on his shoulders, pressuring him back into the ground. He couldn't see —everything was blurry and unfocused -were the spider bite's effects finally disappearing? Was this an asthma attack? Were was his inhaler? Was this his body reacting to the withdrawal of his powers? Was he not even going to have that?-—, but he could hear something else over the pounding in his ears.

There was a slower pounding to his, coming from somewhere that wasn't him. It was steady and calming and though he couldn't understand the whispers he heard over it, he finally could hear something else he could focuse on.

Slowly he could start to hear other things. The still leaking pipe in his neighbor's bathroom, cars speeding through the highway, a dog barking, a couple arguing.

He opened his eyes —when had he closed them?— and looked into his Aunt's eyes. He took unsteadily the glass of water she was offering and took a long sip, spilling everywhere. 

His Aunt and Uncle where looking at him worriedly again. 

"It's okay. We can help you." Ben said, both breaking. "Is this about your parents?"

Peter looked away and shook his head, hiding his face behind his hands, still shaking. 

Suddenly, he felt arms around him, holding him steady and he melted into them, exhausted.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you can imagine it with whichever version of Spider-Man you want. While I was writing it constantly changed, from some of the comics to Tom Holland's but mostly to Andrew Garfield's.  
> The same with Aunt May and Uncle Ben, though those I didn't really know in which version to focus more. They may be slightly ooc, but I hope I did it good enough for the story to still work within the Spider-Man universe.
> 
> Hoped you liked it. Please let me know what you think or how to improve in the comments. I'd be most grateful.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Take care~


End file.
